El día de San valentín
by IEGO93
Summary: Como ya se los había dicho, este es el fanfic que les dije de kirino, los personajes no son míos y acepto criticas sean malas o buenas


El día de San Valentín

Hola me presento soy Camelia Kudou. Soy una estudiante de Raimon, voy a las mismas clases que Takuto Shindou y Kirino Ranmaru, en otras palabras soy su amiga. Llevo estudiando en Raimon desde que comenzó el curso, se preguntaran porque llevo el apellido de Fuyuka Kudou, se los explicare. Mis padres eran amigos del entrenador Kudou, y un día me dejaron con el entrenador Kudou y con Fuyuka-nee, y ese mismo día cuando volvían a casa tuvieron un accidente, y de ahí en adelante el entrenador y Fuyuka-nee me han cuidado, cuando Fuyuka cumplió los 18 años ella se hizo cargo de mi como si fuera su hija, y ahí en adelante soy como parte de la familia Kudou. Antes del accidente yo era amiga de Shindou, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 3 años, y, 6 meses después nuestros padres nos separaron y perdí todo contacto con Shindou. Cuando Tenma entro a Raimon yo también entre como alumna nueva, meses después descubrí que Shindou era mi amigo de la infancia, pero no hablaba mucho con el, es que soy muy tímida, pero luego Shindou supo que yo era su amiga de la infancia (es que se lo conté a Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke y pues ellos se lo dijeron a Shindou). Luego ya me hice amiga de todos los del club de futbol, me volví una gran amiga de Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, Aoi, Yamana, Midori y Shinsuke, Nishiski y un poco de Tsurugi (el me da un poco de miedo). Bueno, ya que les explique un poco de mi vida (y espero que hayan entendido), ahora les voy a contar algo que les paso a Tenma, Aoi, Shindou, Yamana, Midori, Nishiski, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kirino y a mí:

Era un día en clases como cualquier otro día, bueno eso creíamos, faltaban solo 4 días para San Valentín (San Valentín era el Viernes), y pues todas las chicas del salón y un poquito Midori y Aoi, y, claro, Tenma, Shinsuke y Kageyama y, la que estaba mas emocionada era Yamana, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que regalarle a Shindou. Y yo estaba planeando lo que les iba a regalar a todos los del equipo.

En la hora del almuerzo(o también conocido como recreo):

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya, Kageyama, Midori, Nishiski y Yamana pensaban comer con Shindou y Kirino como en algunos recreos acostumbran a hacer, y claro también hablar sobre lo que iban a regalar el viernes a la persona que querían mucho o a las personas que querían mucho.

Tenma: ¿Y que van a regalar y a quien o a quienes les van a regalar el viernes? (decía entusiasmado)

Aoi: Tenma tu ya sabes que yo les voy a regalar a Shinsuke, Yamana, Midori, Nishiski, Tsurugi, Kariya, Shindou, Kirino, Camelia, Kageyama y a ti, lo que voy a regalar es una sorpresa. (Dijo algo enojada)

Tenma: Ya lo se, se lo preguntaba a los demás, ¡y di que es lo que vas a regalar! (Decía un poco enojado y emocionado)

Shinsuke: Yo les voy a regalar a las mismas personas que dijo Aoi, y aun no he pensado que voy a regalarles, jeje (decía algo apenado)

Yamana: Yo le voy a regalar a Shin-sama, y a ustedes, y voy a regalarles unos chocolates y a Shin-sama algo que no les puedo decir.

Nishiski: Yo aun no se que voy a regalar pero se que les voy a regalar a todos los del club de futbol… ¡Ya se! Les voy a regalar a todos bolas de arroz!

Midori: ¡¿Enserió Nishiski?! ¡Nos vas a regalar bolas de arroz! ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa mas? (decía un poco enojada mientras trataba de pegarle a Nishiski)

Aoi: Midori-sempai tranquilícese, di nos tu ¿que vas a regalar y a quien? (decía un poco asustada e intentaba detener a Midori)

Midori: Esta bien, voy a regalarles a ustedes y les voy a regalar unas galletas (decía mientras se calmaba)

Kariya: Yo a ustedes, y les voy a regalar unos llaveros de balón de futbol (decía mientras se ponía las manos atrás de la cabeza)

Kageyama: Yo a todos mis sempais y a ustedes, y les voy a regalas galletas (decía muy emocionado)

Tsurugi: A ustedes y les voy a regalar unos chocolates

Shindou: A los del equipo y les voy a regalar unos pastelitos de fresas, y tu ¿Tenma a quien le vas a regalar? ya que tu comenzaste esta platica

Midori: Oigan nadie dijo que le iba a regalar a Camelia que malos son, solo aoi a dicho que le va regalar a Camelia y también Shinsuke dijo.

Tenma: Y si es cierto Midori. Yo a todos los del equipo y les voy a regalar almohadas en forma de balón de futbol, y ¿usted Kirino-sempai a quien le va a regalar?

Aoi: ¿Kirino-sempai porque esta un poco callado?

Kariya: ¡¿Un poco callado?! ¡Esta muy callado!

Shindou: ¿Que te pasa Kirino, porque estas muy callado? ¿te sientes mal?

Kirino: No, estoy muy bien. Solo es que estoy un poco confundido por que no se voy a regalar este San Valentín (decía algo triste)

Shindou: Aaahh, esta bien…. (Antes que Shindou pudiera decir otra palabra mas fue interrumpido por Kariya)

Kariya: ¡Ahí viene Camelia! (Decía a gritos)

Kirino: ¿Ehh? ¿en donde? (decía mejor)

Kariya: Ya esta mucho mejor

Camelia: ¿Quien esta mucho mejor Kariya? (decía con una voz muy dulce mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos)

Kariya: ¡¿Ehh?! ¡Nadie Camelia!

Camelia: Esta bien. ¿De que estaban hablando?

Aoi: De que vamos a regalar el viernes

Camelia: Aaahh, pues yo les voy a regalar a ustedes, y es una sorpresa lo que voy a regalar (decía muy feliz)

Tenma: ¡Otra con sus sorpresas! (Decía un poco enojado)

Shindou: ¡Tenma no seas irrespetuoso, o en otras palabras, no te comportes como niño chiquito!

Camelia: Jeje, no importa Shindou. Lo lamento Tenma, no lo puedo decir (decía un poco feliz)

Tenma: Esta bien (decía decepcionado)

Shindou: ¡¿Tenma?! (Decía un poco enojado)

Tenma: ¡¿Que?!

Camelia: ¡Ya vasta de pelear ustedes dos! (decía con un poco de risa)

Shindou y Tenma: Esta bien, lo lamento (decían un poco apenados)

Camelia: No importa (decía feliz)

Kirino: Cami…

Camelia: ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Kirino me hablaste?

Kirino: Este… Yo voy a regalarle a…. (Decía un poco triste)

Tenma, Kariya, Kageyama, Aoi, Shinsuke y Nishiski: ¡ ¿A quien?! (Decían un poco enojados)

Shindou: ¡Ya chicos! Compórtense (Decía con una voz de regaño)

Camelia: Jeje, ya dejen a hablar a Kirino (se reía tapándose la boca con una mano y con una voz muy dulce)

Kirino: Arigatou Camelia (decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco)

Camelia: De nada (decía mientras se volteaba a ver a Kirino)

Kirino: Esta bien, este, yo le voy a regalar… a ¡alguien! (Decía mientras se sonrojaba más al ver a Camelia)

Todos menos Camelia: ¡Kirino! Todos ya sabemos que le vas a regalar a alguien pero di ¡a quien le vas a regalar!

Camelia: Jeje, dejen hablar a Kirino. Solo estaba un poco apenado y por eso lo dijo mal (decía mientras se reía un poco)

Kirino: Arigatou Camelia, pero… Estaría mejor si tú no supieras a quien le voy a regalar

Shindou: Kirino ¡¿porque le dices a Camelia que se vaya?!

Camelia: No te enojes Shindou. Si Kirino quiere que me vaya para que el se sienta mejor, yo me voy. (Decía triste)

Shindou: Pero Cami… (No pudo decir otra palabra porque Camelia ya se había ido)

Shindou: ¡¿Ya vistes Kirino?! ¡Ya Camelia se fue triste! ¡Que malo eres! (Decía enojado)

Kirino: Lo lamento (decía triste y avergonzado)

Tenma, Kariya, Shinsuke y Nishiski: ¡Silencio Shindou! Si Kirino se siente mejor si no esta Camelia, ¡pues que se vaya Camelia! ¡Ya Kirino nos va a decir a quien le va a regalar!

Shindou: ¡Que malos son!... Yo mejor me voy de aquí si ustedes siguen así, mejor voy a buscar a Camelia (decía mientras se iba)

Kirino: Espera Shin…. Lo siento (decía un poco triste)

Tenma: ¡Ya di a quien le vas a regalar!

Kirino: ¡Le voy a regalar a Camelia! por eso no quería decirlo porque estaba Camelia, y quiero que sea sorpresa, además…

Todos: ¡¿Además que?!

Kirino: ¡Además yo la amo! Desde que la conocí me enamore de ella (decía mientras se sonrojaba)

Kariya: ¡Yo ya me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo!

Todos: ¡¿Enserio?!

Kariya: ¡Si! fue muy fácil. Cada vez que Kirino-sempai ve a Camelia se sonroja, ¡¿no entiendo como ustedes no lo hayan notado?!

Todos menos Kirino y Kariya: ¡Si! ¡Es cierto!

Aoi: ¡¿Como no nos dimos cuenta antes?!

Kariya: ¡No se ustedes!

Kirino: ¡Pero tengo miedo decirle mis sentimientos a Camelia! (decía un poco triste)

Tenma: ¡¿Porque?!

Kirino: ¡Pienso que a ella no le gusto y que ella esta enamorada de Shindou o de otra persona, o que Shindou este enamorado de ella!

Midori: No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos (decía con toda confianza para calmar a Kirino)

Todos menos Kirino: ¡Si!

En otra parte de la escuela:

Camelia: No entiendo porque Kirino me dijo que me fuera (se decía en su mente mientras caminaba)

Shindou: ¡¿Donde estará Camelia?! Creo que se siente mal por lo que le dijo Kirino (se decía en su mente mientras la buscaba). ¡Camelia! ¡Espera! (Dijo cuando vio a Camelia)

Camelia: ¡¿Ehh?!... ¡Shindou! (Decía mientras veía atrás)

Shindou: ¡Espera Camelia! (Decía mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba la chica). Perdón por lo que paso haya abajo, no se que le paso a Kirino, ¡¿estas bien?!

Camelia: No importa, yo tampoco se que le paso a Kirino, se que el no es así. Estoy bien solo que un poco triste (decía triste)

Shindou: Esta bien, ¡que malvado es Kirino! ¡No sabe que eres un poco sensible! (Decía enojado)

Camelia: No te enojes con el. Tal vez el se sentía mal (decía con una voz dulce la cual utiliza para calmar a las personas)

Shindou: Esta bien.

Camelia: ¡Arigatou! Sabes quisiera estar un tiempo sola, creo que así me sentiré un poco mejor. Pero no te enojes ¿esta bien? (decía un poco feliz no tanto como ella es naturalmente, decía mientras caminaba)

Shindou: ¡Esta bien! pero si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame, ¿esta bien? (Decía como un padre sobreprotector)

Camelia: Esta bien, ¡papa sobreprotector! Recuerda que estamos en la escuela, ¡no en una ciudad desconocida! (Decía mientras se daba media vuelta para ver al castaño)

Shindou: ¡¿Como me dijiste?! Yo solo quería decirte que si tienes problemas solo me tenías que llamar y te ayudaría, ¡no que me llamaras papa sobreprotector! (Decía un poco enojado y nervioso)

Camelia: Jaja, ya lo se, estaba jugando (Decía con una voz dulce). Estaré bien (dijo mientras sonreía y también decía mientras se iba) Adiós.

Shindou: Adiós

Mientras tanto con los chicos:

Kirino: ¡Pero es que no saben quien es!... ¡No es Midori, Yamana ni Aoi!... ¡Es Camelia! Ella es la chica más popular del salón o tal vez de ¡la escuela!

Todos: Es cierto, casi todos los chicos de la escuela están enamorados de ella (decían tristes)

Yamana: No se rindan, tal vez si ponemos mucho trabajo en Kirino podamos ayudarlo, ¡recuerden que aun faltan 4 días!

Todos: ¡Es cierto!

Tsurugi: Pero hay 3 problemas. 1-. Todos los chicos de la escuela no la dejaran sola el viernes. 2-. Como cuando nos veríamos, si tenemos entrenamiento. Y 3° y último. Shindou no esta enterado de nada, ¿y que pasa si se enoja? recuerden que a Camelia la considera como su hermana.

Todos: Es cierto (decían tristes)

Tenma: ¡Pero eso no importa! En el entrenamiento la podemos ver, o en las clases tú la puedes ver sempai

Kirino: ¡Si es cierto!

En esos instantes toca el timbre para entrar a los salones:

Kirino: Bueno ya toco la campana nos vemos en el entrenamiento

Todos: ¡Si!

En clases:

Profesor: Hoy se suspendieron las clases que restaban a si que se pueden retirar. Nos vemos mañana alumnos.

Todos los del salón de Shindou, Kirino y Camelia: ¡Adiós!

Ya todos se habían ido y solo quedaron Camelia y Kirino, los cuales se quedaron guardando sus útiles.

Camelia: ¿Seria bueno hablar con Kirino? (se decía en su mente)

Kirino: ¿Camelia me esta mirando? Creo que tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ¿hablo con ella? (se decía en su mente)

Antes que Kirino fuera donde estaba Camelia para hablar con ella, ya la habían rodeado todos los chicos del salón.

Kirino: ¡Lo sabia es imposible hablar con ella! (Se decía enojado en su mente). Mejor me voy al club.

Camelia: ¡¿Ehh?! ¡No me dejaran ir al club! (Se decía en su mente). ¡Kirino! (dijo en voz alta cuando vio salir al pelo rosado)

Todos los chicos: ¡¿Por que le haces caso a esa chica?! ¡Ella no vale nada!

Camelia: ¡En primera!, ¡el no es una chica es un chico! Y ¡en segunda! ¡El si vale mucho! el es ¡mi amigo! ¡Déjenme en paz voy a llegar tarde al club de futbol! (Dijo un poco enojada)

Todos los chicos la dejaron salir del salón, pero cuando ella se fue los chicos se quedaron adentro del salón y hablaron:

Un chico: ¡Ese Kirino y los del club de futbol ya nos tienen molestos! ¡No nos dejan estar con Camelia!

Otro chico: ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Chicos: No podemos hacer nada ya que todos los del club de futbol son más fuertes que nosotros

En el Club de futbol:

Camelia: Lamento haber llegado tarde

Aoi: No importa….

Fue interrumpida por Endou.

Endou: No importa Camelia, solo dime ¿porque llegaste tarde?

Camelia: Perdón entrenador, es que los chicos del salón no me dejaron salir, me estaban molestando. (Decía un poco apenada)

Endou: No importa. Esos chicos nunca te dejan en paz, ¿que podemos hacer?...

Yamana: ¿Porque no Kirino siempre la espera después de clases para que ya ningún chico la moleste? (le decía a Endou en el odio)

Endou: Esta bien (decía en el odio de Yamana). Esta bien ya tengo la solución, ahora en adelante Kirino te esperara después de clases y los dos se irán a el resto de las clases y al entrenamiento de futbol. ¿Quedo claro?

Kirino y Camelia: Si entrenador

Shindou: ¿Entrenador porque no me eligió a mi?

Endou: Por que Yamana me lo dijo

Shindou: Esta bien

Endou: ¡Minna! ¡Todos vámonos a la cancha para practicar!

Todos: ¡Hi!

Ya en la cancha adentro del club de futbol:

Camelia, Kirino y Shindou estaban en las gradas.

Camelia: Kirino…. (No pudo decir nada porque Kirino se fue a otra parte)

Shindou: ¿Kirino no te hizo caso verdad?

Camelia: No (decía triste)

Shindou: No le hagas caso, recuerda que tienes a los del club y a mi (se lo decía mientras la abrazaba para consolarla)

Camelia: Arigatou. ¡Pero como no hacerle caso si el es mi amigo y me preocupa!

Shindou: No puedo responder a eso (decía tratando de consolarla abrazándola un poquito mas)

Camelia: ¡No se que le pasa a Kirino! tal vez el ¡¿este enojado conmigo y ya no me quiera ver?! (Decía mientras se soltaba a llorar y abrazaba a Shindou)

Shindou: ¡No llores! Yo tampoco se que es lo que le pasa, pero el no debe estar enojado contigo, eres muy tierna y buena, nadie se enojaría contigo (decía tratándola de consolar lo cual no sirvió para nada)

Shindou: ¡Ya se que te puede hacer sentir mejor! ¡Ahorita vuelvo! Quédate aquí sentada (decía mientras corría para abajo donde se encontraban todos los demás)

Camelia: ¿Ehh?, esta bien (decía un poco confundida y levanto su cara para ver a donde iba Shindou)

Donde fue Shindou:

Shindou: Entrenador, Camelia se siente un poco triste, ¿puedo retirarme tengo una idea para que ella sienta mejor?

Endou: Esta bien, solo con una condición, te voy a hacer una pregunta

Shindou: ¿Cual?

Endou: ¿Dejarías el futbol por una amiga?

Shindou: Si esta mal o en problemas ¡si!

Endou: Entonces te puedes ir

Shindou: ¿Eso era todo?

Endou: Si

Shindou: Esta bien, arigatou entrenador (decía mientras se iba hasta donde se encontraba Camelia)

Endou: ¡Que se mejore Cami!

Shindou: ¡Si!

Cuando Shindou llego hasta donde estaba Camelia:

Shindou: Ya

Camelia: ¿Ya que? (decía mientras seguía llorando)

Shindou: Ya tengo la solución para que te sientas mejor, pero antes deja de llorar me haces sentir mal

Camelia: Esta bien (decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas). ¿Pero como me aras sentir mejor si tienes entrenamiento?

Shindou: Le pedí permiso al entrenador

Camelia: Esta bien

Shindou: ¡Vámonos!

Por accidente cuando Camelia se levantaba del asiento se tropezó y Shindou la atrapo, y Kirino estaba haya arriba viéndolos.

Kirino: ¡¿Que?! ¡Parece que ellos dos ya son novios! ¡eso es imposible! (Decía enojado en su mente). Ya se, le voy a pedir permiso al entrenador para que me deje salir y así podre espiar a Shindou y a Camelia (decía en su mente mientras se iba hasta donde se encontraban los demás del equipo)

Cuando ya llego abajo:

Kirino: ¿Entrenador me puedo ir?

Endou: ¿Porque te quieres ir Kirino?

Kirino: Porque… (Fue interrumpido por Aoi)

Aoi: Porque quiere ver que es lo que va a regalar el Viernes

Kirino: Si, necesito la ayuda de Tenma, Nishiski, Shinsuke, Aoi, Yamana, Midori, Tsurugi, Kageyama y Kariya, ¿ellos me pueden acompañar?

Endou: Esta bien

Tenma, Nishiski, Shinsuke, Aoi, Yamana, Midori, Tsurugi, Kageyama, Kariya y Kirino: Arigatou (decían mientras se iban de la cancha)

Endou: Bueno, pues parece que casi la mitad del equipo se fue, y no creo que seria un buen entrenamiento si solo esta la mitad del equipo, así que se pueden ir todos los demás

Todos los demás: ¡Hi!

Shindou llevo a Camelia a un parque de diversiones para que ahí Camelia se olvidara de todo lo malo que paso en la escuela y que se divirtiera un poco.

Camelia: Aahh, Con que tu plan era llevarme a un parque de diversiones, ¿pero para que?

Shindou: Para que te divirtieras un poco y te olvidaras de todo lo que paso el día de hoy en la escuela, ¿que no es una gran idea? (respondió feliz y, la agarro de la mano para hacer que ellos dos entraran al parque y comenzara la diversión)

Camelia: Ah ah, no, es una gran idea (decía mientras el castaño la hacía entrar al parque)

Shindou: Ahora, a ¿que juego piensas entrar primero? (decía mientras veía todo el parque)

Camelia: No se… Mira esa gran montaña rusa (decía mientras señalaba la montaña rusa)

Shindou: ¡Si! es muy grande… Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa (decía mientras llevaba a la chica hasta la entrada del juego)

Camelia: ¡¿Que?!... Espera… Yo no (decía en voz baja)

Mientras tanto en otra parte del parque:

Midori: ¿Seguro que es aquí donde vistes entrar a Shindou y Camelia?

Kirino: ¡Si! ¡de ven de estar en alguna parte del parque!

Kariya: Si de ven de estar en alguna parte del parque, ¡pero el parque es grande! Y nos tomara mucho tiempo encontrar a ese par de novios

Kirino: ¡¿Que dijiste Kariya?! (Decía enojado)

Aoi: Cálmese Kirino-sempai, Kariya por una parte tiene razón, será muy difícil encontrar a ellos 2

Kirino: Esta bien (decía triste)

Shinsuke: ¡Creo que ya los vi! ¡Están en la montaña rusa!

Yamana: Es cierto… No sabía que a Camelia-san le gustaran las montañas rusas

Midori: No lo sabes, ¡porque ella les tiene miedo!

Kirino: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Entonces Shindou no lo sabe?!

Todos: Parece que no

Kirino: Midori, ¿como tu sabes que Camelia le tiene miedo a las montañas rusas?

Midori: Ella me lo dijo un día

Todos: Aahh

Midori: ¡Dejen a un lado sus aahh que ahora tenemos que detener que Camelia se suba a la montaña rusa!

Todos: ¡Hi!

Mientras tanto donde se encontraban Shindou y Camelia:

Los dos ya se habían subido al juego y Camelia tenía mucho miedo.

Shindou: Que divertido será, ¿verdad? (decía mientras el juego ya comenzaba a avanzar)

Camelia: Hi (decía con un poco de miedo)

Shindou: ¿Te pasa algo Cami? (decía cuando el juego ya estaba subiendo a la parte mas alta)

Camelia: No nada (decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos)

Shindou: ¡Tienes miedo a las montañas rusas! ¿Verdad? (decía mientras veía a su amiga)

Camelia asintió con la cabeza

Shindou: ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?! (Decía enojado)

Camelia: Perdón, es que tu te veías feliz y parecía que querías subirte al juego (decía apenada)

Shindou: Perdóname a mi, pensé que querías subirte al juego y no te pregunte a ti (decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga para que ya no tuviera miedo)

Camelia: No importa, ya no tendré mucho miedo porque se que tu estas a mi lado (decía mirando a el castaño y sonriendo)

Cuando bajaron del juego fueron a ver que otro juego podían subirse.

Shindou: Fue muy divertido ¿verdad? (decía mientras ayudaba a Camelia a bajarse del juego)

Camelia: ¡Hi! Salvo por unas partes, pero de ahí en adelante fue muy divertido (decía mientras bajaba del juego)

Shindou: Hi, y ahora ¿a que juego te quieres subir? (decía mientras caminaban)

Camelia: No se, ¿y tu?

Mientras hablaban llegaron corriendo los chicos para ayudar a Camelia.

Kirino: Apresúrense chicos…. (Se de tuvo porque vio a Camelia y a Shindou), ¡Escóndanse chicos! (Decía haciendo señas y escondiéndose)

Tenma: ¡Retirada… O escóndase!

Todos: ¡Hi!

Volviendo donde estaban Camelia y Shindou:

Shindou: No se

Camelia: ¿Que tal si vamos a la casa de los espejos? (decía mientras señalaba el juego)

Shindou: ¡Hi! ¡Vamos! (Decía mientras se iba al juego)

Camelia: ¡Espérame! (Decía mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo)

Shindou: ¡¿Unas carreras hasta la casa de los espejos?!

Camelia: ¡Shindou eso es trampa!

Shindou: Jaja, ¡eso no es trampa eso es correr mas rápido que tú! (Decía con una voz de burla mientras corría viendo a Camelia)

Camelia: ¡Que malo! ¡Shindou no corras así te vas a tropezar con algo!

Shindou: ¿Tropezar con que?

Camelia: Cuidado con…. (Fue interrumpida por que Shindou se tropezó)

Shindou: ¡¿Cuidado con que?!...

Camelia: ¡Con la banca!

Shindou: Aouch… Ya me di cuenta Cami (decía mientras se tallaba la cabeza)

Camelia: Perdón (decía mientras ayudaba a su amigo a pararse) ¿estas bien?

Shindou: ¡¿No se nota?! (señalaba como estaba el)

Camelia: Solo preguntaba. ¡Eso te pasa por no fijarte!

Shindou: ¡Ya! ¡Deja de restregarlo en mi cara!

Camelia: Jaja, perdón

Shindou: Deja de búrlate

Camelia: Perdón, es que fue un poco gracioso

Shindou: Esta bien (decía mientras se levantaba)

Camelia: Ahora a ir a la casa de los espejos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los espejos:

Shindou: ¡Mira Camelia! ¡Soy chaparro y gordo! (Señalando a el espejo que estaba enfrente de el)

Camelia: ¡Si es cierto! ¡Mira ahora soy muy larga y chistosa! (Señalando al espejo que estaba enfrente de ella)

Shindou: ¡Si! ¡Es muy gracioso!

Cuando salieron de todos los juegos:

Camelia: Fue muy divertido…. Arigatou Shindou (decía mientras veía y sonreía a su amigo)

Shindou: De nada Cami

Atrás de ellos estaban espiándolos los chicos escondidos en unos arbustos.

Shinsuke: Parecen ser nov….

Tenma: Shh, Shinsuke, recuerda que vamos a ayudar a Kirino-sempai para que el sea el novio de camelia-san (decía mientras tapaba la boca a Shinsuke con una mano)

Shinsuke: Hi

Tsurugi: Silencio los dos, que no ven que si nos escuchan nos regañaran ellos dos

Tenma y Shinsuke: Hi

Aoi: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Kirino: No se

Midori: Silencio que parece que Camelia va a decir algo

Camelia: Bueno parece que ya se esta haciendo de noche así que ya me tengo que ir. Adiós. Y gracias por esta gran tarde de diversión (decía mientras le daba un beso a Shindou en la mejilla)

Shindou: De nada (decía mientras se sonrojaba). Adiós Cami, nos vemos mañana

Camelia: Hi (decía mientras se iba del parque)

Kirino: ¡Ya no lo soporto más! (Gritaba mientras salía del escondite)

Shindou: ¡¿Que?!

Todos menos Kirino: ¡Ya nos descubrió!

Shindou: ¡¿Kirino que haces aquí y porque estas enojado?! (Decía algo confundido)

Kirino: ¡Estoy molesto contigo! ¡Y que te importa que es lo que hago aquí! (Decía enojado mientras se acercaba a Shindou)

Shindou: ¿Porque estas enojado conmigo? ¿Yo que te hice?

Kirino: ¡Me estas robando a Camelia!

Shindou: ¡¿Que?! (Decía muy confundido)

Kirino: ¡Estas haciendo que Camelia no se fije en mi!

Shindou: ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Tú eres el que haces que Camelia ya no te haga caso! Mejor yo me voy yo no quiero discutir contigo (decía mientras se iba del parque)

Kirino: ¡Shindou espera! ¡No e terminado! (Decía enojado)

Al día siguiente antes de clases:

Shindou y Kirino estaban peleados por lo que paso el día anterior, y no se lo querían decir a Camelia porque temían que ella se sintiera mal.

Shindou: ¡¿Donde estará Kirino?! ¡Quiero hablar con el! (Se decía en su mente mientras buscaba al peli rosado). ¡Ahí estas Kirino! (Dijo cuando vio a Kirino)

Kirino: Tengo que hablar contigo

Shindou: ¡Yo también tengo que hablar contigo!

Kirino: Te lo explicare todo

Shindou: Esta bien

Kirino: Me enoje contigo ayer porque Camelia te beso en la mejilla

Shindou: Fue una forma de agradecerme por lo que estuve toda la tarde con ella

Kirino: Ya lo se

Shindou: ¿Entonces?

Kirino: Déjame explicarte

Shindou: Esta bien

Kirino: Yo le pedí a Camelia que se fuera porque no quería que se enterara que yo le voy a regalar, y pues ella me gusta, y…

Shindou: ¿Y por eso te enojaste conmigo?

Kirino: Si, y pues a los chicos ya se los dije ayer y ellos me van a ayudar, y me preguntaba que ¿si tu me puedes ayudar?

Shindou: Claro… Camelia esta un poco triste porque no le hiciste caso ayer

Kirino: Eso es lo que voy a solucionar hoy después de clases

Shindou: Esta bien, buena suerte

Kirino: Gracias

Shindou: Sera mejor entrar ya al salón

Kirino: Hi

En clases:

El maestro había puesto un trabajo en parejas y como siempre los chicos rodearon a Camelia y no la dejaron hacer equipo con Kirino o Shindou.

Chicos: ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo Camelia?

Camelia: Lo lamento yo pensaba hacer equipo con Shindou o Kirino

Chicos: No puedes ellos dos ya están trabajando en equipo

Camelia: Bueno entonces are el trabajo con una chica del salón, con permiso

Después de clases:

Kirino espero a Camelia, como había dicho el entrenador.

Kirino: Creo que ahora puedo hablar con Camelia (se decía en su mente)

Camelia: Ya nos podemos ir

Kirino: Hi

Camelia: Jeje, ¡al fin me hablas me siento mucho mejor! (decía muy feliz como acostumbra a hacer)

Kirino: Perdón, me sentía un poco mal, y ¡ahora verte feliz me hizo sentirme mejor!

Camelia: Hi, bueno, ya vámonos que nos van a regañar

Kirino: Hi

Cuando llegaron al club:

Kirino y Camelia se veían felices porque ya se volvían a hablar.

Senboku: Que bien que ya llegaron. Ya íbamos a comenzar el entrenamiento sin ustedes

Endou: Minna, hoy tendremos un partido de entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol de la secundaria desconocida

Camelia: Yo e escuchado que su equipo es muy fuerte. No participan en partidos porque su fuerza puede lastimar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrincante en menos de 6 minutos

Amagi: Deben ser muy fuertes

Shindou: Pero no nos daremos por vencidos

Todos: Hi

Endou: El partido comienza en 10 minutos

En el partido:

Todos ya estaban preparados para dar inicio al partido de entrenamiento, algunos tenían miedo.

Suena el silbato para dar inicio

Shindou: ¡Tenma! (decía mientras le pasaba el balón a Tenma)

Tenma: Hi

Minutos después de que comenzó el partido todo estaba bien. Los del equipo contrincante no se movían. Minutos después comenzaron a atacar.

Capitán: Comiencen a avanzar (decía mientras corría hacía la persona que tenia el balón)

Minutos después todos los del equipo estaban lastimados.

Shindou: Es cierto lo que decía Camelia, estos chicos son muy fuertes (decía en el suelo)

Tenma: No me rendiré (decía mientras se levantaba del suelo)

Shindou: Es cierto. Minna sigamos adelante (decía mientras se levantaba del piso)

Todos: Hi

Jugador numero 4: Parecen que aun no se rendirán

Capitán: Sigan atacando. Hasta cuando ella entre al campo de juego (decía mientras veía a Camelia, la cual estaba viendo a los chicos preocupada mientras agarraba su collar)

Jugador numero 4: Hi (decía mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba la persona que tenia el balón)

Minutos después:

De nuevo los chicos estaban heridos algunos ya no se paraban del suelo. En esos momentos sonó el silbato, el primer tiempo había acabado

Camelia: Entrenador, déjeme entrar a jugar, voy a ocupar el lugar de Kirino o Shindou (decía preocupada)

Endou: No

Camelia: ¿Por qué?

Shindou: Te puedes lastimar (decía mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Camelia)

Camelia: Pero Shindou

Shindou: No (decía mientras caía al suelo)

Camelia: Shindou, estas herido y mucho (decía mientras curaba a su amigo)

Kirino: No vas a jugar, prefiero que algo me pase que a ti (decía mientras llegaba al lugar)

Camelia: Ustedes están heridos, alguno de ustedes se tendrá que quedar en la banca

Entrenador: Sera Shindou, Camelia entraras como delantera y Kageyama estará como defensa

Camelia y Kageyama: Hi

Comienza el segundo tiempo:

El locutor (que nunca falta en el club de Raimon): Esto es increíble una chica jugando en el equipo, eso ya no se veía desde hace 10 años

Capitán: Al fin entraste Camelia, ahora jugaremos futbol hasta que tus amigos estén dañados y tendrás que enseñar tu verdadero poder jugando futbol (decía en su mente)

Numero 4: Comienza el ataque (les decía a todos los del equipo)

Minutos después:

Los chicos estaban heridos otra vez, excepto Camelia.

Kirino: Camelia, sal del partido. (Decía mientras se paraba)

Camelia: No, el equipo me necesita

Kirino: Te van a lastimar (decía mientras se volvía a caer)

Camelia: Kirino, tu estas muy herido

Kirino: No, yo voy a luchar para ganar, el equipo contrincante nos lleva 2 goles de diferencia, aun podemos ganar (decía mientras se levantaba)

Camelia: Esta bien (decía mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse)

Capitán: lancen hacía el peli rosa

Todos: Hi

Lanzaron muchas veces los tiros hacía Kirino, hasta dejarlo otra vez en el piso.

Camelia: Kirino (gritaba mientras iba al lugar donde estaba su amigo)

Kirino: Camelia, no puedo mas (decía mientras le agarraba una mano a Camelia)

Camelia: Daré mi mayor esfuerzo (Decía mientras sacaba lagrimas y acariciaba la mano de Kirino)

Endou: Cambio de jugadores, cambio a Kirino por Shindou

Shindou: Hi (decía mientras se levantaba de la banca)

Endou: ¿estas mejor?

Shindou: Hi (decía mientras iba a la cancha)

Kirino: Buena suerte Shindou (decía mientras salía de la cancha con ayuda de Kageyama y Camelia)

En la cancha:

Camelia: Ahora daré mi mayor esfuerzo, te lo prometo Kirino, vamos a ganar (decía en su mente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas)

Locutor: Wow, Camelia corre muy rápido, ya esta cerca de la portería del contrincante (decía mientras veía a Camelia correr hasta la portería)

Capitán: Defensas

Defensas: Hi (decía mientras atacaban a Camelia para quitarle el balón)

Camelia: No me van a detener (decía mientras esquivaba con facilidad a los defensas)

Shindou: Wow, Camelia es muy buena (decía mientras veía a su amiga)

Camelia: Ahora… ¡Ven! ¡Avatar!…

Todos: ¡¿puede convocar un avatar?!

Camelia: ¡Ninfa Del Bosque!

Capitán: Eso es mas de lo que yo me esperaba (decía mientras veía el avatar de Camelia)

Kirino: No esperaba que Camelia tuviera avatar, y uno muy bonito (decía mientras veía el avatar de Camelia)

Camelia: Ahora ninfa

Armonía del Bosque (decía mientras tiraba su técnica con avatar)

Locutor: Gooool, Camelia anoto un Gol

Minutos después:

Estaba era empate, solo faltaban 20 segundos para que acabara el partido, nadie dejaba el balón solo.

Suena el silbato

Locutor: Acabo el partido, es un empate

Camelia: Al fin (decía mientras caía al suelo)

Kirino: ¡Camelia! ¿Estas bien? (Decía mientras ayudaba a su amiga)

Camelia: Hi, solo que… (En esos momentos llega Shindou)

Shindou: Solo que ella hace mucho tiempo que ni juega futbol

Tenma: Camelia-san jugo genial, es muy buena en el futbol

Camelia: Arigatou Tenma (decía mientras sacaba su collar)

Aoi: Camelia-san, ¿se encuentra bien? (Decía mientras llegaba al lugar)

Camelia: Hi. Estoy bien, solo que un poco cansada (decía mientras que se levantaba del piso)

Al día siguiente:

Ya solo faltaba un día para San Valentín, y los chicos trataban pensar como Kirino se tenía que declarar a Camelia. Intentaron que Camelia no se enterara de nada y se tuvieron que turnar en la mañana le tocaba a Shindou y luego a Aoi, en el receso le tocaba a Midori y a Shinsuke y a lo último era Yamana y Kageyama.

Tenma: ¿Ahora como le aremos? mañana es el día y aun no hemos pensado que hacer

Midori: Pues no se, y soy una chica, creo que tenemos que esperar a que venga Shindou, el conoce muy bien a Camelia, y debe saber que le gusta a Camelia.

Todos: Hi

Mientras tanto donde se encontraban Camelia y Shindou:

Shindou: Ya mañana es San Valentín, ¿tú ya tienes tus cosas listas para mañana?

Camelia: Ya, Mañana comienza el día en que no me dejan en paz los chicos, jeje, ¿Y tú ya tienes tus cosas listas?

Shindou: Ya. ¡jaja! Ya me imagino al pobre Kirino

Camelia: ¿Por que te ríes de Kirino o te ríes por lo que me pasa todos los San Valentín?

Shindou: No por nada, olvídalo

Camelia: Esta bien (decía un poco confundida)

Shindou: Bueno parece que me tengo que ir (decía mientras veía su reloj)

Camelia: Esta bien, nos vemos en las clases

Shindou: ¡Hi! (Decía mientras corría)

Mientras tanto donde se encontraban los demás:

Shindou ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, todos ya esperaban que llegara Shindou.

Kirino: Que bien que ya llegaste

Shindou: ¿Por que dices eso?

Midori: Es que necesitamos tu ayuda, no sabemos que es lo que le gusta a Camelia

Shindou: Bueno les ayudare

Kirino, Midori, Shinsuke, Nishiski, Tenma, Kageyama y Yamana: ¡Arigatou Shindou!

Shindou: ¡De nada, pero no me griten!

Todos: Jaja, perdón

Shindou: Bueno, ya les diré que es lo que le gusta a Camelia

1-. A Camelia le gusta las flores, en especial las Azucenas, sakuraz, Las Rosas, las Camelias y las margaritas.

2-. Le gustan las cosas dulces

3-. Lo tranquilo

4-. Lo tierno, como los ositos de felpa.

Si sigo así nunca voy a terminar, ¿saben?

Todos: ¡Mejor dinos como le gustan las citas!

Shindou: Le gustan al aire libre, como si fuera un picnic, le gustan los picnics

Midori y Kirino: ¡Gracias!

Shindou: ¿Si quieres te ayudo con la comida? les puedo pedir a mis sirvientes que me hagan la comida

Kirino: Arigatou Shindou, te deberé una

Shindou: No importa

Después de clases y del entrenamiento:

Todos ya estaban en casa alistando todo para San Valentín, el día esperado para muchos. Camelia ya había alistado todo, se la pasó 3 horas haciendo los regalos sorpresas para sus amigos, y cuando termino se dio un baño y cayó rápido en su cama en un profundo sueño, por el cansancio.

Camelia: Al fin termine de hacer los regalos para mis amigos y también para mis amiguitos de la guardería. (Camelia ayuda en una guardería todos los viernes, le pide permiso al entrenador para salir temprano.)

Al día siguiente que era el glorioso día esperado para las chicas y para algunos chicos en la escuela:

Todos en la escuela comenzaban a dar sus regalos, a Camelia ya la habían rodeado el grupito de fans de ella y a Kirino ni le dejaron decir bueno días a Camelia, Pero luego dejaron a Camelia.

Kirino: Bueno días Camelia, creo que hoy te dieron mucho regalos

Camelia: Buenos días Kirino, no esto es una pequeña muestra de los regalos que me dan

Kirino: ¿Es decir que aun te faltan mas?

Camelia: Hi. Los regalos de los chicos se los voy a dar en el recreo

Kirino: Camelia… ¿Me preguntaba que si después de la escuela podíamos ir a un picnic?

Camelia: Claro, pero tienes entrenamiento

Kirino: Recuerda que hoy el entrenador suspendió el entrenamiento porque tiene una cita con su esposa

Camelia: Si es cierto. Entonces si, pero primero me tendrás que esperar unos minutos, porque primero tengo que visitar a mis amiguitos de la guardería

Kirino: No importa, ¿te puedo acompañar?

Camelia: Claro, ¿a que horas nos veríamos y en donde?

Kirino: Aquí y a las 3: 30, ¿esta bien?

Camelia: Claro

En recreo:

Todos los chicos (Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Aoi, Kageyama, Kariya, Midori, Nishiski, Shindou, Yamana y Kirino) estaban almorzando, dando los regalos y hablando, y algunos se declaraban.

Shindou: Tomen chicos, son pastelitos, como ya les había dicho hace días… Este, Yamana te quiero preguntar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo te lo e querido preguntar… ¿Yamana quieres ser mi novia? (Decía apenado y mientras le daba el regalo a Yamana)

Yamana: ¡Hi!

Tenma: Aquí esta mis regalos espero que les guste….

¿Aoi quisieras ser mi novia? (decía un poco apenado mientras le daba su regalo a Aoi)

Aoi: ¡hi!

Nishiski: ¡ Aquí están mis bolas de arroz, espero que les guste! ¿Midori quieres ser mi novia?

Midori: ¡Te dije que bolas de arroz no!... ¿espera que digites?

Nishiski: ¿Que si querías ser mi novia?

Midori: Esta bien

Kariya: Parece que ya todos tienen novias, excepto la persona que hemos ayudado toda la semana

Midori: Es cierto, ¿ya le preguntaste que si ella quería salir contigo?

Kirino: Ya, y en el picnic me declarare

Cuando ya todos ya habían terminado de dar los regalos llego Camelia.

Shindou: Miren quien viene es…

Shinsuke: ¡Es Camelia!

Kirino: ¿Ehh?, ¿en donde?

Camelia: Shh (decía mientras tapaba los ojos a Kirino)

Kirino: ¡¿Quien me esta tapando los ojos?! Ya enserio chicos déjenme en paz

Camelia: Esta bien solo quería divertirte, pero si te hago enojar, perdón (decía mientras retiraba sus manos de la cara de Kirino)

Kirino: Perdón Camelia, creía que eras alguien mas, perdón.

Camelia: Esta bien

Camelia: Aquí tengo los regalos (señalaba una bolsa grande)

Tenma: ¡Genial una bolsa grande! ¡Creo que los regalos son grandes!

Shindou: ¡Tenma no seas irrespetuoso! Ahora de castigo serás el último al que Camelia le entregue su regalo

Tenma: Lo siento

Camelia: Shindou no seas tan malo con el, haber Tenma te voy a dar tu regalo

Camelia le dio el regalo a Tenma y era una bolsa grande como las que dan en las fiestas de cumpleaños pero mas grande, y adentro traía galletas y un muñeco de felpa de Tenma, y así eran los demás regalos solo que los muñecos eran iguales a sus dueños. Pero el de Kirino tenía una notita donde decía unas palabras: Que bueno que ya nos volvemos a hablar. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Todos: Arigatou Camelia.

Camelia: De nada

Después de clases:

Todos ya se habían ido y Kirino estaba feliz y un poco nervioso porque faltaba 1 hora para la cita de Camelia y el, y tenia miedo que todo saliera mal.

Cuando la hora ya había llegado Kirino se sentía un poco nervioso ya que pensaba que los niños de la guardería lo iban a molestar, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Camelia.

Kirino: H-hola… Ca-camelia, te ves… Genial (Dijo cuando vio a la joven, la cual estaba vestida con un vestido

Camelia: Hola kirino, gracias. Me ayudaron Yamana, Aoi y Midori. ¿Ahora ya podemos ir a la guardería?

Kirino: Claro

Cuando llegaron a la guardería Camelia tuvo una gran bienvenida, todos los niñitos la saludaron le dieron regalos y también los niños se enojaron con kirino, porque creían que era el novio de Camelia y todos los de la guardería se consideran novios de Camelia.

Niñitos: ¿Tu quien eres?

Kirino: Yo soy un amigo de Camelia.

Niñitos: Eso esperamos

Camelia: Niños vengan vamos a jugar

Niñitos: Ahí vamos Camelia. Te vigilamos

Después de visitar la guardería la cita de Kirino y Camelia comenzaba. Primero eligieron un lugar para hacer el picnic.

Kirino: Donde hacemos el picnic?

Camelia: Aquí (señalaba un árbol muy bonito, estaba lleno de flores sakuraz)

Kirino: Esta bien.

Kirino: Toma estos son tus regalos (le daba una canasta llena de dulce, con un osito chiquito y un ramo de flores sakuraz, le entregaba su regalo sonrojado)

Camelia: Oh ¡Gracias! (decía mientras agarraba el regalo)

Cuando ya terminaron de comer y levantaron las cosas, kirino le pregunto a Camelia si quería ir pon un helado y ella respondió que si.

Kirino: ¿Camelia quieres ir por un helado?

Camelia: Si

Caminaron hasta la heladería donde Kirino se le declararía, ahí estaban todos los chicos que habían ayudado a Kirino.

Kirino: ¿De que quieres tú helado Cami?

Camelia: De chocolate y Fresa

Kirino: Un helado de chocolate y fresa y otro de fresa (decía a la persona que los atendía)

Cuando llegaron sus helados ellos dos comenzaron a comerlos.

Camelia: Que rico helado

Kirino: Si, son muy ricos los helados, ¿quieres un poco del mío?

Camelia: Bueno, ¿y tu del mío?

Kirino: Hi…. Este…. Camelia….

Camelia: ¿Que pasa Kirino?

Kirino: Camelia quieres ser….

Camelia: ¿Ser que?

Kirino: ¡¿Camelia quieres ser mi novia?! (Decía mientras agarraba la mano de Camelia)

Camelia: Este…. (Decía mientras ponía su mano en forma pensativa cerca de su boca) ¡Si!

Todos los de afuera: ¡Si! ¡Al fin! (Decían mientras entraban a la heladería)

Todos los que estaban afuera: ¡Felicidades! ¡Al fin nuestros esfuerzos funcionaron!

Camelia: ¿Que están diciendo? (preguntaba un poco confundida)

Kirino: Te lo explicare Cami, es que ellos me ayudaban desde el lunes para que pudiera declararte mi amor, por eso te corrí ese día (decía mientras abrazaba a Camelia)

Camelia: Aaa, ya entendí. Aun no puedo creer que seamos novios

Kirino: Pues créelo (decía mientras se acercaba a Camelia para darle un beso)

Tsurugi: Shinsuke tu no tienes que ver esto, eres muy pequeño (decía mientras le tapaba los ojos a Shinsuke)

Shinsuke: ¡Soy pequeño de estatura no de edad! ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que explicar Tsurugi?! (Decía mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de tsurugi)

Camelia: Kirino, seria mejor que me dejaras de besar, porque a Shinsuke lo están molestando (decía mientras se separaba del peli rosado)

Kirino: Esta bien

Yamana: Tome una bonita foto de ustedes besándose (decía mientras enseñaba la cámara)

Shindou: Que bonita foto, solo falta una de nosotros dos besándonos (decía mientras se acercaba a Yamana para besarla)

Shinsuke: Ahí viene de nuevo tsurugi a taparme los ojos (decía mientras se preparaba para cuando tsurugi le volviera a tapar los ojos)

Nishiski: Oigan par de enamorados, ya déjense de besarse ya les tome la foto, ahora ya dejen ver a Shinsuke.

Shindou: Esta bien (decía mientras se separaba de Yamana)

Camelia: Jeje, que malo eres Tsurugi, Shinsuke tiene tu edad, solo es un poquito bajo, no es para que le tapes los ojos.

Kariya: Hoy recibiste muchos regalos Camelia (decía mientras veía la bolsa de Camelia donde tenia todos los regalos que le dieron en la tarde)

Kirino: Deja de revisar las cosas de mi novia (decía mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Kariya)

Kariya: Esta bien (decía mientras se tallaba el "chipotito" que le había dejado Kirino)

Camelia: ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¿Ustedes nunca van a cambiar verdad?

Kirino y Kariya: ¡No!

Camelia: No me griten (decía mientras se tapaba los oídos)

Kirino: Perdón

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
